Lackadaisical
by Tortured Hylian Soul
Summary: For during these rare and invaluable moments of bliss, he liked to pretend that he didn’t give a damn about the world around him... [Oneshot. MithosXPronyma.]


"Pronyma, must you mock your intelligence by choosing such an obvious hiding place?"

There was a brief shuffling from across the room before a young woman of half-elven descent revealed herself from behind a pillar of stone. "Good eye, Lord Yggdrasill." She grinned devilishly as she eyed his pale skin, bare to the world without a single inch of cloth to conceal it. His lengthy blonde hair brushed against smirking lips as he fingered his way through an extensive collection of folders within the filing cabinet, unclothed clothes bundled against a hip as it rested within the crook of his arm. He simply adored that just-out-of-the-shower feeling of cleanliness.

Narrowing his eyes as the smirk upon his features grew, he turned to face her for the first time, entirely indifferent even now when his sex was completely exposed to one of the opposite gender. "You have now legitimately run out of hiding places."

Her grin widened. "Suppose I choose not to hide at all tomorrow?" He chuckled quietly.

"I suppose I'll just have to dress myself in the bathroom from now on." She wore a false scowl before replacing it with a smile much larger than before as she inched towards him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest as she took a final step forward. "Besides, I think you look much better in this condition, my lord." The clothing cradled in his arms was abandoned in response.

Lost in a flurry of limbs and leers, the couple found themselves discovering support in a rather uncomfortable mattress, he leaving a trail of soft kisses along her neck, she taking pleasure in sniffing his freshly scrubbed locks. She grinned wickedly as she took in another lungful of his hair, unconsciously baring her neck to him to allow better access.

"Still using strawberries and cream. Not finding enough time to purchase a more masculine shampoo?" He smirked against her tender flesh.

"We'll just have to deal with me and my preferences later now, wont we? I'm also quite obviously a very busy man, you see…" He gave a final peck just below the earlobe before shifting his weight to rest his head atop hers. "Besides, I rather like strawberries…" She scowled playfully against the crook of his neck before closing her eyes to say no more.

He, however, discovered himself to be quite active deep within the annals of his mind. He knew wholeheartedly that, as of now, this relationship was based solely on physical attraction- combined with a few drops of lust, of course. He frowned as his deepest concern surfaced; shifting his gaze to the locks of hair that brushed the tip of his nose as he unconsciously petted the small of her back with a thumb.

Would Martel approve of this relationship?

He closed his eyes before inhaling deeply. Martel had often preached on her opinions of lust-based relationships when he was a child, still chaste and ignorant of the dormant evils lying across the world. If he was so foolish then, then what could he be _now_? He was ignoring his beloved sister's words and continuing this relationship with little thought. He wanted this to be more than desire, and for a moment, he wondered if the two of them felt the same way. Both had been rejected by inferior beings and purebloods alike, but did she share his want to be desired, to be accepted, to be- dare he say- loved? With a habitual sigh, he inwardly shook his head; enjoy it while it existed, think on it later.

Blinking dreamily, Mithos Yggdrasill willed himself to tune out his thoughts and everything around him for at least a few blessed moments, mechanically bringing himself closer to a slumbering Pronyma as he wished that he could join her in the realm of unconsciousness.

For during these rare and invaluable moments of bliss, he liked to pretend that he didn't give a damn about the world around him.

* * *

**Wow… I do believe, (though am most likely mistaken), that this is the first MithosXPronyma on this site (Yay! I'm part of history! XP)… Is it just me, or does ninety percent of the fanfiction community believe Mithos to be gay?**

**Well… Erm… I do hope that my… unique characterization of Mithos wasn't too hard to imagine. (laughs nervously) Hehe… heh… heh.**

**I'm going to (hopefully) start a MithosXTabatha (My other favorite pairing with this loveable little angst-ball) in the morning (has anyone written one with these two yet? ((peers around hopefully)) and finish up the second half of chapter two of ****Feral**** for you few Cloud and Aerith fans out there in the morning. For now, I need some sleep. ZZZ…**


End file.
